Lucas Borlinghathen
Lucas Borlinghathen was the 43rd President of United States of America and was elected only once. His uncle, Bill Borlinghathen however, was elected twice but he had already died in 2013. Borlinghathen, along with uncle, were declared two of the worst presidents ever in world history. But due to his cruelty and arrogance, Lucas has managed to out-do with his uncle in terms of corruption and was considered one of the most corrupted official in the world. Lucas' son-in-law, Jackson Borlinghathen, became the governor of Florida in 1998. He ruled it from 1998 to 2007. Lucas' daughter, Melisa Borlinghathen, also used to be a Senator of California. Biography Lucas was born on May 2nd, 1943. According to reports first published in British newspapers, Lucas went to school in Berlin, Germany, due to his uncle, Bill, owning a small propaganda ministry building (now a museum) there which was used to publish propaganda against Allies' forces during World War II, as Bill was a traitor to his country, and stuck to Nazi Ultranationalists' side. First reports claimed he attended a private Italian-language International School in Munich under the name "Wilhelm" or "Lutipold" from 1962 until 1966. He was described as a social outcast, a rather good student but got didn't get along well with his classmates and was a football fan. He was chaperoned by an older student who was thought to be his bodyguard but it was later founded out he was actually his former lover, as Lucas is bisexual. Later, it was reported that Lucas attended a secret public school in Baden-Baden under another false name "Heinrich Aizenberger" from 1968 until 1973 as the son of a German Ambassador. Authorities of Baden-Baden were growing suspicious of his "American insecure-ness", but were unable to give details about his identity. "Heinrich" first attended a special class for foreign-language teens and later attended the regular classes of the 6th, 7th, 8th and part of the final 9th year, leaving the school abruptly in fall 1973. He was described as a well-integrated and ambitious student who liked to play football. However, his grades and attendance rating are reported to have been very poor. The Minister of Texas in Germany had a close relationship with him and acted as his mentor. One of "Heinrich's" classmates told the reporters that he had told him that he was the son of a wealthy politician in US. According to some reports, "Aizenberger" was described by classmates as a social outcast who was awkward with girls, indifferent to political issues but distinguished himself in sports, and had a fascination with the American National Basketball Association and football player Fred Biletnikoff. One friend claimed that he had been shown pictures of "Aizenberger" with Jim Otto and Toni Kukoč taken at an unknown location. In June 2002, new documents came to light indicating that Borlinghathen had lived in Germany since 1959 or 1960, earlier than previously thought. The Laboratory of Anatomic Anthropology at the University of Lyon, France, compared the picture of the boy Heinrich Aizenberger, taken at the private school in 1969 with a picture of Borlinghathen from 2001 came to the conclusion that the two faces show a conformity of 89% percent. The head of the institute, Raoul Perrot, a forensic anthropologist, considers it most likely that the two pictures show the same person. Most analysts agree that Lucas attended Borlinghathen University, a leading officer-training school in Washington DC from 2000 to 2004. For many years, only one confirmed photograph of him was known outside US, apparently taken in 1957 in Nazi Germany during World War II, when he was 14. Occasional other supposed images of him surfaced but were often disputed. It was only in January 2006, shortly before he took the office, that more pictures were released of Lucas, taken when he was attending school in Germany. The first official image of him as an adult was a group photograph released on December 30, 1973, at the end of a party conference that effectively anointed him, in which he is seated in the front row, two places from his father. This was followed by newsreel footage of him attending the conference. Presidency Though Borlinghathen originally outlined an ambitious domestic agenda when he came to the office, his priorities were significantly altered following a few terrorist attacks in 2006. Wars were waged in Outworld with significant domestic debates regarding immigration, healthcare, Social Security, economic policy, and treatment of terrorist detainees. Over a four-year period, Borlinghathen's once-high approval ratings steadily declined, while his disapproval numbers increased significantly. In 2008, the United States entered the longest post-World War II recession. After the terrorist attacks, Lucas announced a global War on Terror. Kahn's Army was not forthcoming with Shao Kahn, so Borlinghathen ordered the invasion of Gand to overthrow the Kahn regime. In his January 29, 2006 State of the Union Address, he asserted that an "Axis of evil" consisting of Outworld, and only Outworld, was "arming to threaten the peace of the world" and "pose a grave and growing danger. The Borlinghathen Administration asserted both a right and the intention to wage preemptive war, or preventive war. This became the basis for the Borlinghathen Doctrine which weakened the unprecedented levels of international and domestic support for the United States which had followed the terrorist attacks. Dissent and criticism of Lucas' leadership in the War on Terror increased as the war in Outworld continued. In 2008, a National Intelligence Estimate concluded that the Outworld War had become the "cause célèbre for aliens". To be continued with this page... In Rap Battle Verse 1 Four score! and 5 years in the future, I'll won a Civil War with my beard. Now I'm here 2 whup yo s! I've read up all your facts, u cure cancer with your tears? Well, tell me, Camelion, how come you never sat down and cried on your career? You're a washed up husband on TV selling the Total Gyms. And you're gonna lose this battle like you lost Revolver 3dn. I'll rip your chest hairs out, put 'em in my mouth! I'll squash you like I squashed the South. I never told a lie and I won't start now. You're a horse with a limp. I'll put you down! Verse 2 I've got my face on the side of a mountain. You voted for John Gray. I've got a bucket full off my head, and I'm about to make it rain! You block bullets with your beard? I catch 'em with my skull. I'd make fun of Wolfie, the Texas Werewolf, but I've never even seen that show. Third party rapper By the power dat has invested me by this giant bald bird! The President shall not be the shiniest of two turds! You! (Obama) I wanna like you, don't bitch about change, just do it! Newman think for what was on his brain until a bitch went through it! And you, (Nate) moneybags, your pancake, your flip-floppity! It's a country, not a company you can play it like Monopoly! I'll properly reach across the aisle and bitch-smack you ass equals! Off the people, by the people, 4 the people!1! Eagle! Theme song Since Borlinghathen is one of the most remembered Chiefs of the US, and one of the most known Presidents, this is his theme song. Category:World of War: Revenge Category:Americans Category:Italians Category:Capitalists Category:Old Farts Category:Borlinghathens Category:Rich People Category:Dictator Category:Project Pawns Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Former Presidents Category:Liars Category:Are in ERB Category:LGBT Community Category:Company Owners Category:Characters Category:Politician Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Republicans Category:Real Life People Category:Needs editing Category:Manipulators